


Theo Mossblossom And The Masquerade Ball

by armedtruths



Series: The Adventures of Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fivesome, Flogging, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgy, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedtruths/pseuds/armedtruths
Summary: Theo Mossblossom, elven Druid of the Moon, finds herself in a sticky situation with Lord Vanya, Lord and Lady Cromwell, and Lady Donna (all original characters). Whatever is a proper lady to do? In Theo's case, spread her legs.





	Theo Mossblossom And The Masquerade Ball

 Hello everyone! If you enjoyed [Kai Vanya and the Mimic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086538), you'll definitely enjoy this work.

Freja did some [wonderful drawings of Kai and Theo](https://nastytreant.tumblr.com/post/165531876512/hey-so-mossassbitch-and-i-have-been-writing-so), the main characters in this series! Go check out their blog [nastytreant](nastytreant.tumblr.com) and give them a compliment.

So without any further ado, here's the next installment! Hopefully there will be much more to come.

\--

“God, you’re so fucking pretty, Theo.” Kai stands in front of me with their hands on their hips, watching me as I put on my ball gown. “I could just take you right here, bend you over the bed.”

“I still don’t see why we have to do all the costuming for an orgy, Lord Vanya,” I say pointedly, struggling to arrange my skirt under layers and layers of fabric.

“Why, Lady Theo, it’s for the thrill of the chase, of course,” Kai says, taking a few steps closer. Although I’d never say it to them, I’m secretly enjoying this, especially seeing them in an embroidered waistcoat looking like nobility. I feel blood start to rush to my groin.

“Whatever. Let’s just get on with your game so that I can get fucked by you and all your friends. Isn’t that what we’re all here for?”

“Theo! Don’t ruin it. Now you remember what you’re supposed to do?” they ask, straightening their tie and lingering at the door.

I roll my eyes. “Of course I do. I’ll see you down at the party.” They slip out the door and leave me alone, but only for a moment.

Anxiously, I smooth my hands over the front of my dress. I do look every inch the part of the bashful debutante, that much is true. And Kai, the devious lord intent on claiming me. A small blush rises in my cheeks, and I quickly finish securing the pearl-studded hairnet in my hair before heading down to the ballroom. As I leave the room, I cast a last look at the chest of sex toys that Kai and I carefully picked out.

It’s going to be a fun evening.

\--

“May I have this dance?” I’ve only just arrived and already, Kai—Lord Vanya—is hungrily sizing me up. I blush and flutter my fan.

“Of course, sir,” I say, taking their hand. They pull me close to their body and start to move seamlessly around the dance floor—where did they learn to dance like that? I don’t have time to think about it for long, because they lean in and whisper in my ear.

“So, Lady Theo, are you enjoying yourself so far?” Their leer tells me that they’re implying more than just the dancing.

I smile and look away. “Yes, the company is delightful. I’m especially interested in speaking with the Lord and Lady Cromwell and Lady Donna, they’re close personal friends of mine.”

“I’m glad you enjoy their company. I have a feeling you’ll be seeing much, much more of them this evening,” they say with an evil smirk. I shudder, excited tingles running down my spine. God, this is hot. “I’ve been wanting to undress you ever since you stepped in the room,” they say.

“Well, if you were to do that, I’d have to smack your hand away with my fan and reproach you for being so uncouth. One should always ask a lady before trying to seduce her,” I say.

“Of course I’d ask first,” Lord Vanya says, looking mock-hurt.

“Or maybe I’d make you woo me first, dance with me and court me, make sure you’ve really earned the honor of bedding me.” I flutter my eyelashes, losing myself in the imagined scenario.

“You’d eventually spread your legs for me. You may pretend to be a fine, noble lady, but I know you’re truly a whore at heart. I’ve seen the things you do in bed—what improper behavior for a high society girl!” They pull me closer, their hand tight and sure against my waist. “Good think I’m just as willing to fuck your whore hole.”

“Maybe you should do something about my improper behavior,” I say boldly.

“Hmm, I could spank it out of you,” Lord Vanya says. A shiver of pleasure runs through me.

“I think I’d like that,” I say with a small smile.

“You might not like it so much when I gag you with your own handkerchief, pull up your dress, and show off what a whore you are in front of all of high society.” I gasp at their directness.

“Lord Vanya!” I gasp. “In front of all the other lords and ladies?”

“I wonder what they’ll think when they see you bouncing on my cock like a common harlot,” they muse.

“It would be quite the shameful display…” I trail off. “But I think more than a few loins would stir.”

“I wonder how many of them will line up to help me strip you in hopes that they'll get to fuck you too.” I blush even darker pink at the thought of so many hands on my body.

“Well, I’ve heard that the Lord and Lady Cromwell get up to more than a few shameful activities on their estate,” I reply.

“Maybe they’d be receptive to helping me tame a brat.”

“It’s possible…in fact, I heard that Lady Donna is also known to have some…coarser appetites. Particularly for young ladies like myself.” I smile gently, feeling blood rush into my groin.

“Maybe I'll have them help me open up your pretty hole and teach you a lesson, have me fuck you from behind in front of the whole crowd while you please one of them with your mouth,” they whisper in my ear.

“Hmmm delightful.... ah ... I mean... I could never, a lady such as myself!!! It would be shameful...” The two of us both know that it’s only a matter of time before I give in. Under my skirts, my cock begins to harden.

“I’m not sure you’re a noblewoman at all.”

“How dare you!” I smack their shoulder with one gloved hand. “Of course I’m a noblewoman! I’m born of noble stock, after all. What else would I be?”

“You’ll pay for that smack.” Their eyes glint dangerously, and I get a little hornier. “And besides, it’s not who you’re born from, it’s how you act. Isn’t that right, whore?”

“I’m not a whore! I’m a noblewoman! Truly!” I blush behind my mask and look away, not meeting their eyes.

“You didn't seem to take offense about me calling you a whore the last time I bent you over.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about, sir." My voice trembles but I stay close as we dance.

“I'm not questioning your parentage, but I'd bet a sizable amount of gold that you're helplessly turned on right now.” They use the hand on the small of my back to pull me closer as we continue dancing. I gasp sharply as they pull me in.

“I have no idea where you would get such a ludicrous idea. You must have me confused with one of the Merlot sisters. I’ve heard all sorts of tales about what they get up to.” My voice is slightly raspy. Shit. I need to maintain control. “It’s truly shameful,” I continue, feeling them subconsciously brush up against me.

“The Merlot sisters? Ha. They’re all talk and no action. They’re just stringing suitors along left and right, waiting for their father to marry them off to the richest and most insipid one, just like them. Beautiful, but untouchable. You, on the other hand...you're no tease. I've heard some of the things you've done, and I know what you crave.” Their hand drifts down to squeeze my bum, eliciting a muffled gasp from me before they return the hand to the small of my back.  
“What…pray tell, what exactly is it you claim to have heard about me, sur? I’m…in the mood for a joke.” I say, once again averting my eyes, but pressing closer to them. I can’t stop my eyes from darting in the direction of the Merlot sisters, a superior smirk flitting across my face from behind my mask.

They lean close to my face, masks brushing, so close that no one else can hear them and I can feel their breath on my ear. “Joke? This is no joke. I've heard about how you'll get on your knees and suck cock like it's your job, how you moan when someone fucks your pretty little hole, how you beg and plead for more when you're paddled or flogged for your misbehavior. In certain circles, they say you're a cum slut, and that you're always up for a good time. Although I think I'd like to have a good time with you more than once, slut." Gently, using their mask to hide their actions, they emphasize slut by biting my ear.

I gasp and feel my body shiver. My hand brushes along the back of their neck. Voice trembling, I say, “Who…who told you this? Please don’t tell anyone. If my father knew, he’d be furious!” I try to inject a mix of fear and excitement into my voice. Goddess, I’m really laying it on thick.

“I won't tell your father if you promise to be a good girl for me. Nobody needs to know that you're a dirty little slut and not a proper lady."

I bite my lip behind the mask. You hear my voice tremble as I say in a hushed whisper, "Thank you sir, what would you have me do?"

“"Or maybe you'd prefer that everyone know at this party? That you get on your knees for the Cromwells, Lady Monroe, for me, while the Merlot sisters look on and watch you, cum splattered all over your face, your ass getting fucked like the whore you are?" They continue, drawing me closer. "Maybe I'll keep you for myself instead, take you back to my rooms, strip you, tie your hands to my bed and fuck you until you're incoherent. What would you prefer, little slut?”

At the mention of the Cromwells, Lady Donna, and the Merlot sisters, I turn a deep scarlet. I let out tiny gasps that punctuate the words back to my room, strip, and tie. “What…whatever you wish, sir. Your ch-chambers sound lovely.” I pause for a moment, then blurt out, unable to control myself, “Perhaps some of the aforementioned parties would be so kind as to join us.” My eyes widen in terror from my own suggestion, and I’ve fully lost myself in the roleplay. They must feel me quivering, pressed against them, the bulge under my dress quite noticeable.

They briefly palm my erection, whispering “Naughty girl” into my ear. Then, they motion discreetly with their other hand. Lord and Lady Cromwell, as well as Lady Donna, break away from their conversations and slowly make their way across the room to Lord Vanya and me. I see them make pointed eye contact with the Merlot sisters, and then the two sisters look away as Lord Vanya curls their arm back around my waist with a smug look of triumph.

Noticing their gestures, my mouth drops open. My face turns bone white, and I whisper, “Y-you planned this?” I’m acting astonished, staying silent a moment before saying, “Lead the way, sir.”

“Well, I hoped you’d be amenable. It would be my pleasure, Lady Mossblossom.” They take my arm and walk me out of the ballroom, rounding a corner. I see the Cromwells and Lady Donna following, right before Lord Vanya opens the door to a broom closet and pulls me inside, pinning my wrists above my head and grinding against the noticeable bulge in the front of my dress, kissing me, wrecking my lipstick and claiming my mouth.

“I couldn’t wait,” they murmur.

“Nor can I, sir!” I gasp between breaths. I moan into their mouth, rubbing against their groin through my dress. I hear the voices of the Cromwells and Lady Donna a little further down the hall.

“I knew Lord Vanya would be able to get the slut to agree,” said the lord’s voice as the two ladies chuckle. “I can’t wait to see the harlot squirm,” says Lady Donna’s smooth voice. My legs quake under my skirt as I melt more into their kisses and embrace.

Suddenly, their hands disappear from my waist for a moment, then reach up to fasten a black leather collar and leash around my neck. Pulling it, they drag me out of the broom closet and right into the waiting arms of Lady Donna. My bum presses up against her, and I can feel a sizable bulge from under her dress.

My eyes widen as I stammer out “Good evening, my lady Donna! My lord and lady Cromwell…” I shiver, twisting my fingers in my hair to keep my hands where Lord Vanya had placed them. I make eye contact with all of them, feeling the leash pulling on my neck. Then I stammer, “H-how may I be of service to you all this evening?” I’m all too aware of Lady Donna subtly grinding up against my ass through her skirt, hands tracing up and down my blouse, and of the greedy eyes of the Cromwells. All waiting for Lord Vanya’s word.

“Why don’t we take this to my rooms for something a little more…intimate?” they say, leering at me. They yank on my leash, sending a jolt of pleasure down my spine. Lady Donna reaches around to caress my corseted chest before pushing me over to Lord Vanya. I stumble. The Cromwells are watching me, whispering to one another as Lord Vanya slaps my ass and leads me to their chambers.

With each step, the bulge under my skirts throbs sensitively as I strain to hear the words exchanged between the Cromwells and Lady Donna. I can’t make out all of it, but I do catch some choice words: slut, ass, whip, fuck, cum, face, and whore. As if they were intentionally punctuating the sexual parts of their hushed conversation so that I’d hear them. After a while, Lady Cromwell seems to take notice of my intent listening and croons, “Now, now, dear! I’m certain your governess must have taught you that it’s rude to eavesdrop!” She punctuates her words by giving me a sharp swat across the ass with her folded fan. This elicits a yip and heavy breathing from me and a hearty chuckle from everyone else.

“You’ll know what we’re talking about soon enough, slut, we’re almost to the lord’s chambers. So be patient.” True to her word, we shortly find ourselves standing in front of a beautiful wooden door.

Lord Vanya passes my leash off to Lady Cromwell, unlocking the iron-bound door and entering. Their chambers are simple, but spacious: a large four-poster bed with a sturdily built headboard, a chair and desk, and most intriguing, a chest, open, filled with rope, floggers, and sex toys.

Lady Cromwell pulls me in, her husband and Lady Donna following. She steals a kiss from me—Goddess, her mouth tastes good, like ripe cherries—before looking at Lord Vanya.

“Did I say you could do that?” they say to her, and she looks ashamed. They walk across the room and gently, with two fingers, lift her chin to look them in the eye. Some understanding seems to pass between them. “No, my lord,” Lady Cromwell says submissively.

My eyes widen at the sight. I wonder what sort of relationship exists already between Lord Vanya and the three other nobles. I thought that the four of them were equal partners. I’m speechless, and I feel as though I’m surrounded by wolves.

Lady Donna’s voice cuts through the silence: “What are you going to do with Jenna for stealing that kiss from the slut, my lord?” I figure she must be talking about Lady Cromwell. Her voice sounds hungry.

Lord Vanya casts a side glance at her. “Well, what would you do if you had the chance, Donna?” They ask.

“I’d put her on her knees and make her choke on my cock while her husband watches, touching himself, and then I’d spank her ass raw.” Donna and Lord Vanya exchange a long look, and then they cross over to Jenna and take my leash from her.

“And while Jenna is doing that, pet,” Lord Vanya says to me, “You can pleasure me.” They push my head into their crotch, undoing their pants as Donna grabs Jenna. I feel my hairdo finally giving itself over into ruin as they run their hands through my hair.

My breath catches as they force me down to their crotch. Heat rises inside me as I dutifully start kissing and licking their sex, doing my best to please them, but I can’t take my mind off the sounds of what’s surely Jenna choking on Donna’s cock, unseen behind me.

Lord Vanya’s moans increase as the scene behind me must be unfolding. It must be truly exciting to see, judging purely on their reactions and the sound of smacks, squeals, wet gurgles, and moans that fill the room. They make me eat my pussy until I hear Jenna crying out behind me, the sound of slaps, and then her cries muffled by cock. All the while, Lord Cromwell is watching, slowly touching his dick. I feel myself pulled up and thrown on the bed, and Lord Vanya pushes up my dress to expose my lacy (and more than a bit sexy) underthings. I let out a high-pitched shriek.

“Sam,” I hear them say, “I want you to suck this slut’s cock.”

I try to struggle to my elbows to get a good view of Jenna and Donna, but before I can see more than a glimpse of Donna’s thick cock ramming down Jenna’s throat, Lord Cromwell approaches my hard dick and Lord Vanya’s shadow falls over me. They lower their pussy down on my face, and I get a good view of their gorgeous body. Sam’s good at sucking cock, and I gasp as he takes my cock all the way into his throat. I moan into their pussy.

“That’s right, slut,” they encourage me, “Eat my pussy like the whore you are. And Sam,” they order, “Grab the lube from on the nightstand. Open this whore’s ass up for me to fuck them first.”

As Sam works his fingers into my ass, Lord Vanya rises from my face and goes to the chest, slapping Donna’s ass on the way over. They pull a thick strap-on out, about seven inches long and two around, and start lubing it up.

I’m granted a moment of peace to just enjoy the sounds of Jenna’s choking whimpers and Donna’s moans before Sam’s fingers enter my ass. Then I feel Sam’s hand on my cock and his slick finger working its way into my ass. He’s using a copious amount of lube, and I’m thankful for that. Lord Vanya sits on my face again, and I enjoy the smell and taste of their pussy. After a while I feel them raise off my face and I take a deep, refreshing breath of air unobstructed. I let out a cry as Sam sinks his fingers deeper into me. Finally, I manage to push myself up on my elbows as I hear Jenna gag sharply and Donna moan in relief, followed by a loud, wet popping sound accompanied by Jenna coughing and spluttering. By the time I’m up, the sounds have lessened, and I look around to survey the sordid scene through my horny haze.

Sam is still sucking on my cock and fingering my ass diligently, Jenna bent over, makeup streaked and cum splattered on her face and dripping from her mouth. Donna is panting, her cock still semi-hard and pressed up against Jenna’s face. But most prominently, I see Lord Vanya fastening the strap-on. They step forward, and all eyes are on them.

They snap crisply. “Sam, fingers out of the slut. I want you to pleasure your wife.” He scrambles to obey, pushing Jenna on her back and spreading her legs before diving into her pussy. They take a step towards me, lining their strap-on up against my hole, looking me in the eyes as I desperately jerk my hips up towards them.

“Are you ready for this, whore?” They ask me.

“Yes sir! Yes sir! Please!” I beg, trying to push myself onto their dildo. Jenna’s moans cut through the air. Her husband clearly knows his way around her body. The sound only makes me more eager, wiggling my ass. Then I see Donna walk up behind me with a devilish look on her dark features. I watch her trace her nipples as she looks at us hungrily.

“And what shall I do, my lord?” she asks in her smooth, low voice.

Lord Vanya pushes slowly into me, making Donna wait. I’m keening at the sensation of being stretched by their cock, my ass feeling so good. I release a sound halfway between a sigh and a squeal as their strap-on slides into my ass. It takes a moment before I register the command they give Donna:

“I want you to do something very special for me,” they say, rocking in and out of me. “I want you to occupy this slut’s mouth and play with their nipples while I fuck their greedy hole.”

By the time I fully understand what they mean, Donna is roughly grabbing my head and forcing her cock in my mouth with one hand and playing with my nipples with the other. The two dicks pounding me from front and behind tease out soft squeals, gasps, and grunts which are then stifled by the cock filling my throat. My dick flops up and down with the rocking of Lord Vanya’s hips. I can feel the heat building up inside me as warm euphoric fog fills my brain.

They grab the base of my dick firmly but gently, and sternly say, “Don’t come until I tell you, slut.” They make a motion out of sight and suddenly Donna has a pair of shiny silver nipple clamps, and before I can even think, she’s attaching them to my nipples.

I try to respond “Yes, sir,” but the cock in my mouth makes it hard to think, let alone speak. Instead, I give a gagged confirmation and try to nod my head. I feel the sharp bite as Donna fastens the clips to me, leading to more gagged squeals. These noises seem to further excite her, and she pulls on the chain between my nipples, relishing the noises I’m making. I can feel an orgasm building inside of me as my ass is being pounded, Lord Vanya’s hands gently teasing me, gripping my cock. I moan softly, begging around Donna’s cock in my mouth.

“Jenna, come over here,” Lord Vanya says. “Slut, you’re going to fuck Jenna until she comes, and then you can come too, pet.” I whimper at this order: I’m already so close to orgasm. Between the scent of Donna’s cock filling my nostrils and my mouth, the dildo sliding in and out of me, and the silver nipple clamps, I’m too stimulated to control myself. When Jenna’s warm, slick sex slides down on my cock, I know I have very little time left to complete your orders.

Jenna rides me for less than a minute before I cum. My whole body quakes as the orgasm rolls through me. I feel relieved, but only for a moment, because that’s when I hear Jenna’s voice. “Lord Vanya,” she says, “the slut came before me.”

“Well then, we’ll have to punish them, won’t we? Donna, I want you to fuck Jenna until she comes, because after all, I did promise her an orgasm. And now, slut,” they say, pulling their strap-on out of my ass and taking it off, “You need to be punished.”

Without taking the nipple clamps off, they flip me over in one swift motion and grab a flogger from the chest. “I’m going to flog your ass red for that, whore, and you’re going to choke on Sam’s cock.”

Sam forces my mouth open, roughly pushing his cock in before I get a chance to take a breath. “Don’t you dare bite me, whore,” he growls. As he fucks my face, I brace myself, waiting for the flogger.

Lord Vanya hits me hard and fast, spreading blows equally between my back. They’re clearly making me pay for coming so soon.

“I love seeing these red marks across your back, whore, you’re so pretty like this. Wanna see you like this all the time, wrecked and being flogged.” For emphasis, they punctuate their words with stinging slaps from the palm of their hand. “Now, I’m going to flog you until Sam comes in your mouth, and you’re going to swallow it all like a good slut, so show him how talented you are with your tongue.”

It’s all I can do not to bite down as I’m flogged, but I push through the pain, sucking Sam’s cock, trying my hardest to get him to cum. Each smack of the flogger brings tears and makes my sucking and licking more desperate. I squeak with every impact, gagging and coughing around Sam’s dick as it fills my throat. I hear him moan and feel a small tremor run through his body. He’s close! I think, sucking harder and licking more urgently.

I feel the flogger crack across my ass, forcing a cry out of me. At the same moment, Sam grabs my head and shoves his length all the way down my throat. I feel a shiver go through my body and pressure hitting the back of my throat as his cum fills my mouth. I try to pull him off, but he holds my head in place and pinches my nose shut. I realize that he isn’t going to pull out until I’ve swallowed, so I do, and feel his cum roll down my throat. Finally, he lets me up for air.

Lord Vanya stops flogging me and smooths their hands over my back, leaning up to whisper in my ear. “There’s just one more thing you need to do for me, whore: get me off.”

“Yes, sir!” I say, turning around to face them, knowing that my makeup is an absolute wreck. “How do you want me, sir?”

“Mmm, I think I’d like to ride your face until I come, and I’d like you to use that pretty, filthy mouth. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Just like that, I find myself knocked on my back again, feeling Lord Vanya’s warm, wet sex press down on my face, enveloping me. I lick their lips, suck on their clit, and press my tongue into their pussy, flicking it back and forth until I feel their body shake above me with the wet heat of their orgasm.

As they finish, they clamp their thighs around my face, then roll off and collapse onto the bed beside me. Everyone else is redressing and leaving with satisfied smirks. Lord and Lady Cromwell are clearly ready to retire to their own rooms and go another round, and Lady Donna slips out the door with her dress barely covering her breasts. Kai pulls me into their arms, my head resting on their shoulder, and I curl into their side.

“Did you like that, Theo?” they ask tenderly.

“Yes, I did,” I say, nuzzling into their chest. “The roleplay was hotter than I thought it would be.”

“Good pet. Maybe we’ll do it again sometime. My friends certainly seemed to enjoy themselves too. Anything you’d like to talk about?” they say, brushing their lips over my still sweaty forehead.

“How soon is sometime? Hopefully very soon…”

“Mmm, when do you think you’ll be recovered again?” Kai pulls me closer. I feel the bruise and ache of my body and the excitement of the promise of next time.

“Maybe a week, sir,” I say, smiling.

“Then maybe we’ll call Lord and Lady Cromwell and Lady Donna again next week. If you’re willing,” they say, lifting my chin and kissing me deeply. Goddess, I’ll never get tired of their lips.

“But until then, rest, Theo. You must be tired after all that.” And so I close my eyes and snuggle into their chest, letting myself fall asleep in the arms of my lover.


End file.
